


What You Do To Me

by HomewardBones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Office, Sexual Content, Smut, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones
Summary: You work for the BAU and you enjoy Hotch's company, and sometimes you can't wait until he clocks out for the night.Reader/Hotch*I do not own Aaron Hotchner, or Criminal Minds, this is a work of fiction!*
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	What You Do To Me

Aaron rubbed his eyes in frustration, his eyebrows furrowed, and the stress of wrapping up the files from a case was looming over him like a dark cloud. You watched him from your desk, wishing to ease his mind in any way you could. Normally you'd saunter into his office and rub his shoulders, pepper his cheek with kisses, and whisper many a lewd phrases into his ear. You tossed the idea around in your mine before it felt like your body betrayed you and you stood, striding over to his office door. Your hand hovered before knocking gently.

You heard a sigh followed by his tired voice, "Come in." You open his door and offered him your signature smile before quietly closing the door. Hotch still had his face turned down towards his desk at the mountain of papers that overflowed on his desk. As you made your way to his side you let your fingers graze over the wood grain and around the edge until you reached him. Your fingers tracing up his arm to his shoulders as you stood behind him. He let out a barely audible sigh as he felt your hands apply pressure to his shoulders and begin to squeeze., giving him a much needed massage. After a few moments of your hands working their magic he started to lean back and close his eyes, letting a low groan fall from his lips. He was putty in your hands, right where you wanted him. 

"Aaron...You've got to stop overworking your self." Your voice was smooth in his ear, sending goosebumps down his arms and making him shift in his seat. "I don't have a choice, you know that."

"I do, and I also know what to do when you get this way." the corners of your lips turned up into a seductive smirk as your fingers worked their way under Hotch's suit jacket and began to loosen his tie. 

"I'm working, (y/n), now isn't the best time..." He trailed off while your hands began to work the top buttons of his shirt, he could feel the gentle touch of your warm hands near his neck. 

"It's the perfect time, just relax." 

You ran your hands down his chest slowly working the buttons as you went lower, but he grabbed your wrists and shopping you in your tracks. "I said, now isn't the best time." He was using his "I'm an FBI agent and you will listen to me" voice, which unbeknownst to him, turned you on more than it should. You sighed and he released your hands, taking a small step to the side to rest your ass against his desk. He made no effort to fix his shirt or tie, but went back to work scribbling on the files and rubbing his temples every so often. He didn't have to look up at you to know that you were pouting with your arms crossed next to him. Hotch sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned back in his chair, "Fine...C'mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working." He felt your hands run up his knees to his thighs, giving them a squeeze before moving up his stomach and resting on his shoulders. You straddled him and made yourself comfortable. Hotch opened his eyes to find your blazer removed from your shoulders and the first several buttons of your dress shirt un buttoned revealing your full cleavage and the fact that you had omitted wearing a bra today. His mind wandered to what else you may have forgotten to wear today as he couldn't help but stare at the masterpiece laid out in front of him. He wanted so badly to rip your shirt off and rail you on his desk, but the work had to be done. His left hand found a spot on your back to mindlessly rub as his right hand went back to work furiously scribbling on the reports. 

You grew bored quickly and rested your head on his shoulder, placing soft kisses on his neck and up to his ear, eliciting a sharp breath from Hotch. This gave you the push you needed to start grinding your hips against his, at first it was gentle and then gradually you started grinding down heavily, panting in his ear when you felt him getting rock hard beneath you. Hotch's grip on your back tightened and he let out ragged breaths as you continued torturing him. "(y/n), someone might see..."

"Good, I want them to," Your hands went to work unbuttoning the remaining buttons on his shirt and puling the fabric from its tucked position in his pants. "Reid doesn't..need to...see this..." His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open as you palmed his erection through his slacks. The blinds to his office were open and from your desk you had a perfect view of him while he worked, and that meant so did Reid who's desk was right next to yours, Derek's was close by as well, and you both knew that the boys were staying late wrapping up their own case files so the chances of them seeming you both in the position were very high. However with how lust-blown your eyes were, they could be in the room and you wouldn't care at all. 

You sneakily unzipped and unbuttoned Hotch's slacks and he realized that you held his throbbing cock in your hand, giving a few quick pumps before rubbing your hips down on his again. 

His suspicion of whether or not you'd worn panties today was correct as he felt your wet heat brushed against him. Hotch let out a deep moan and tried to keep his composure but he was beginning to lose himself to lust. He grabbed you hard with his left hand, pulling you tightly against him, pushing his hips up to grind himself into your warmth. He was gripping the pen in his right hand so tightly, desperate to finish the last page of paper work, battling against you all the while. He frantically scribbled his signature on the last night, digging deeply into the page, not caring even a little bit. Throwing the pen at his desk violently. 

Hotch's head snapped to you, and his eyes were dark with hunger as he gripped the front of your blouse, nearly shredding it as he ripped it away from your skin, exposing your plump breasts to him, which he attacked with rough kisses and bites around your nipples, causing you to lean your head back, not caring if any one heard you moaning his name. Your nails dug into his shoulders to keep yourself steady, his tongue swirling around your nipples in between bites. Your moans of pleasure fueling a primal hunger that grew inside him, he could live off of the sound of your moans for the rest of his life, but for now he needed to be sheathed inside you, and fast. Hotch moved his hands from your breasts to your hips, hiking your skirt up your thighs, and positioning himself at your entrance and ramming himself in without warning. He didn't give you time to adjust like he normally did, he wanted you to feel what you did to him, every inch of it. 

"Keep quiet baby, we can't be loud here." He warned, gripping your hips tightly, continuing his assault on you. All you could so was cover your own mouth with one hand and hold on to his shoulder for dear life. Hotch lifted you up suddenly and pushed you onto his desk so he could get a better angle to go as deep as he could inside you. He braced himself on the edge of the table and his thrusts sped up to a pace that even you were starting to lose it and let moans that were a touch to loud fall from your mouth. 

"You look so good like this...such a bad girl...spread wide open for your boss." He breaths were ragged and you could tell he was getting close, but he wanted you to cum for him before he could get his own release. The way he talked to you alone was enough to make you drip on command, often times he would whisper things like that in your ear in passing, knowing that by the time you got home you'd be begging him to fuck you.

"Cum for me baby, I want to remember this on Monday, I wanna remember what you look like on this desk, moaning my name, cum dripping from your pretty little pussy." The way he spoke came out as close to a growl as he could muster and it sent a fire roaring in your core, and it was ultimately your undoing as you arched your back, throwing your head back against a pile of papers and moaning out his name as you came hard around his cock. The way your walls clenched around him made him groan loudly as well and he gripped your hips tightly, ramming him self in and out as fast as he could to ride you through your orgasm as he chased his down. "Fuck baby...Fuck!" He yelled as he blew his load inside you. His thrusts slowed to a stop but he let himself rest inside of you while he braced himself on the desk, panting hard, sweat ripping from his brow. 

Your eyes had shut tight from the intensity of your orgasm, your chest heaving up and down trying to regain your composure. 

"H-hotch..." Your voice was barely a whimper. 

"Yes (y/n)?" 

"I cant...leave your office like this...you ruined my shirt." A grin spread across your face as you opened your eyes, looking up at the gorgeous man that had you pinned to the table. 

"i have a spare you can wear, put it on I'll meet you in the parking lot in 15." His voice was professional as he pulled himself from you and helped you stand. You straightened out your clothes, putting on the spare shirt he'd given you, and situating your blazer properly. Hotch smoothed out your hair and gave you a quick peck on the cheek before you turned and left his office, trying to ignore the looks from both Reid and Derek as you made your way to your desk to clock out and then head to the parking garage. Hotch left his office 10 minutes later, knowing he'd have to explain himself to the guys if he didn't haul ass. 

"Busy night, lover boy?" Derek laughed. Reid was still trying to process what he heard and saw his boss doing and was pretty speechless for someone who really didn't know when to stop talking.

"You could say that, go home, get some rest." Hotch spoke, trying to divert the conversation. 

"I would say the same back but it looks like you're taking your work home with you. Enjoy your night Hotch."


End file.
